Chase Suno
is the main protagonist of Monsuno: World Master and its sequel series, Monsuno: Combat Chaos. His Monsunos are Lock, Evo, Nitestone, and Babbeon. Information Chase Suno wakes one morning to find his scientist father, Jeredy Suno, gone. A legendary scientist, Jeredy had solved a timeless mystery. But not before he left his only son, Chase, a special gift, a powerful guardian in dangerous times – a Monsuno. And not just any Monsuno – the first Monsuno Jeredy reanimated, and the means to control it. Chase Suno is now on a mission to master the battle potential of his Monsuno in order to protect himself, to build a team of like-minded Monsuno “Adepts”, and to find his missing father. Personality Fifteen-year-old Chase is all confidence and charisma. He is inherently heroic, clever, and loves challenges. When we first meet him, Chase is coping with the disappearance of his father, Jeredy Suno. This is the catalyst that begins his journey with Monsuno. But as Chase learns more about Monsuno, he must rise to the challenge of being a hero. Together with Lock, he must find a way to coexist and create a partnership in hopes of saving the world. Physical Appearance Chase has black hair and teal eyes. In addition, Chase wears a short-sleeve black v-neck t-shirt tucked in his tight brown pants, a matching brown belt with a silver rectangular belt buckle, black boots matching his shirt extending to his calves, and a white hoodless jacket with blue trims and zippers on the sleeves. He also wears a necklace of some sort around his neck given to him at birth by his mother. Show Monsuno: World Master Chase debuted in Clash where he, Bren and Jinja had set out to find his father's old laboratory. After they stumble upon the building, Chase finds something his father had left for him, a Monsuno, which he named Lock. After a fight with S.T.O.R.M., Chase and his friends escape. In Courage, Chase leads his friends to infiltrate a S.T.O.R.M. base for a Monsuno. After Bren acquires Quickforce, he and Chase battle against S.T.O.R.M., winning and escaping again. In Underground, he and his friends talk to Grandma Future, who leads them into a trap in The Underground. Chase is pointed in the direction of his father by a con-man, Mr. Black. In Wicked, Chase is lured to an abandoned warehouse via edit messages of his father. It turns out that the leader of the Darkspin gang, Medea, brought Chase their to steal his Monsuno. Chase and his friends fight and beat Medea and her gang, and win. In Knowledge, Chase and company head up to Tebab in Mandala, where they are drugged by The Bookman and held captive. They escape with the help of a young monk named Beyal, and defeat The Bookman. Beyal leaves Tebab in the care of Master Ey and joins the Core-Tech team. In Breakthrough, the team tries to evade S.T.O.R.M., but Chase decides to try to blow though the blockade. In R.S.V.P., Chase leads the team to the Lowlands, where he is invited to meet Dr. Klipse. After spilling noodles on Dax and picking a fight with him, he meets up with Dr. Klipse. The team later helps Dax fend off Dr. Klipse, and begin to follow Dax. In Appleseeds, Chase and the gang follow Dax to some ruins, where Medea and her gang attempts to trap Chase. Chase and his dad finally meet for the first time, allowing Jeredy to give his son and new Monsuno, Evo. Chase uses Evo to beat Medea and escape the ruins. Afterwards, Dax offers to join the team, which Chase accepts. In Eye, they head to Costal City, only to find it in the middle of a hurricane. After finding out it was caused by a Wild Core, and that S.T.O.R.M. wanst to harness its power, Chase and Dax attack the Wild Core, managing to shut it off and saving the city. In Deceit, Chase tries to lure Charlemagne into a trap, but she traps the Core-Tech first. That turns out to be part of Chase and Dax's trap, and the team gains two Monsuno Essence thanks to their teamwork. In Trust, Chase is invited by Jon Ace to join with him. Chase accepts at first, but after realizing he needs his friends, turns back and help defeat an ambush Medea had laid for his friends. In Hunted, he and the team are under attack by Dom Pyro, who kidnaps them one by one. After finally meeting up with him in the Center Temple, Chase manages to collapse the roof on top of him, defeating him. In Shadow, Jon Ace leads the team to an abandoned mining facility where Chase's father used to work. After being attacked by Dr. Klipse and Hargrave, Chase and everyone in the battle experience the Shadow Effect, which turns the Monsuno against their Controllers. After Syncing with Lock, he manages to take control and reverse the effect. In Lost, Chase and his friends are visiting The Dreaming when Chase spots a rogue Lock. This upsets Chase, as well as his Monsuno, causing Lock to leave him after a battle with a S.T.O.R.M. Elite. After Lock digs up a Wild Core, Chase manages to finally track him down before he unspun, in the possession of One-Eyed Jack. After a battle between the Core-Tech team and Jack and his henchmen, Chase syncs with Lock, and Lock returns to Chase as his Monsuno. In Light, it was revealed that Chase and Lock were still not completely synced as Lock went wild again while fighting S.T.O.R.M. Chase and Team Core-Tech went back to the Library of Tebab to obtain a book on how to control Monsuno, but they found out that the Bookman was still in control of the library. While Jinja and Dax caused a distraction, Chase, Bren, and Beyal snuck inside the library where they encountered Dawnmaster, who took the book before Beyal could grab it. After Bren and Beyal failed to catch the thief, Chase went after Dawnmaster himself and convinced him that he had good intentions for the book. Just then, the Bookman arrived and captured Chase as Dawnmaster got away. Chase was then tied up by Bookman, who planned on using the book to take control of Lock and an army of Monsuno. As Lock got out of control again, Dawnmaster arrived to defeat the Bookman, but Lock accidentally activated the library's self-destruct sequence. As everyone else escaped, Chase stayed behind and finally synced with Lock once again, and the two managed to escape from the library before its destruction. In Bright, Chase became troubled by a series of dreams that he has been having about Monsuno destroying the world. Because of this problem, Chase and his friends decide to take a vacation in Westward City, but they encounter the Desert Wolves at the train station. Chase, Bren, and Jinja briefly battle the Desert Wolves until Digby Droog arrived and began firing at the Desert Wolves with his cannon, causing them to retreat. Later, while relaxing on the beach, Chase was approached by Droog, who introduced himself and invited the team to his home for dinner. At Droog's home, Chase was told by Droog to listen to his dreams, and then Droog pressed a spiked purple object against Chase's head, curing his "dream" problem. The Desert Wolves then crashed the party and began destroying Droog's home, so Chase teamed up with Bren and Dax to battle them, with Chase and Lock battling One-Eyed Jack and Freedom Striker one-on-one and winning. After the battle, Chase was told by Droog to meet him at a certain location in one month's time and is told to continue searching for his father. Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_8.22.15_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_8.28.12_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_8.34.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.04.22_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.08.24_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.28.13_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.52.36_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.31.34_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.36.22_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.49.55_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.22.24_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.31.24_AM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-09_at_11.53.12_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_5.46.39_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.21.02_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.24.36_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.44.36_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.48.21_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.23.47_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.31.28_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.42.36_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.12.44_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.22.18_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.43.08_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.44.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.05.55_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.50.06_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_7.37.11_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_8.16.31_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_11.30.30_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_11.40.24_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_12.21.49_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-06_at_12.32.37_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_7.58.48_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_8.13.26_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-02_at_11.50.15_AM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-02_at_12.11.45_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-26_at_8.53.12_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-26_at_8.59.33_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.02.53_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.22.55_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.27.34_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.05.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.41.26_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_9.02.15_PM.png monsuno-wicked-cart-b-t74.jpg Monsuno.T01E11.TVRip_.Nickelodeon.DanielDaniNani.mkv_snapshot_00.26_2012.06.20_13.33.54.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.13.02_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.14.23_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.47.42_PM.png monsuno-clash-cart-c44.jpg monsuno-premiere-pictures-7.jpg monsuno-rsvp-clip-1.jpg monsuno-appleseed-clip-1.jpg Appleseeds2.png Eye17.png Eye15.png Eye14.png Eye10.png Eye6.png Eye4.png Underground36.png Underground32.png Underground28.png Underground25.png Underground21.png Underground17.png Underground16.png Underground14.png Underground9.png Underground7.png Underground6.png Underground5.png Underground4.png Underground3.png Shadow80.png Shadow77.png Shadow74.png Shadow74.png Shadow31.png Shadow21.png Shadow16.png Shadow7.png Shadow6.png Shadow5.png monsuno_ep16pic01.jpg Beyal-Wth-beyal-monsuno-32288977-640-360.jpg monsuno-extinction-cart-d59.jpg Suno Family Photo.png monsuno-flipbook-1.png monsuno_ep26pic17.jpg monsuno-remembrance-clip-2.jpg Monsuno (1).png Monsuno: Combat Chaos 54_zpsd095315d.jpg 67_zpse27be0ec.jpg 40_zps5a000270.jpg 37_zps27c79b4a.jpg 11_zpsb7a11df7.jpg 16_zps8392b7de.jpg Monsuno- combat chaos teaser 002 0004.jpg Others Char chase.png Monsuno-300x274.jpg Character large 332x363 chase.jpg chase-1.jpg chase-2.jpg about_image.jpg Chase Vs Dr.Klipse.jpg Monsuno.full.1230058.jpg Monsuno-Nick.jpg 135 .jpg 303690 158750420925076 2016563999 n.jpg 61z+onGhbzL. AA1181 .jpg chase-comp.png chase-info.png 13361.jpg 123901_A_L.jpg 1351509029369.jpg 396578_500762173291863_1581407941_n.jpg Chase,Lock,Backslash,Dr.Klipse.jpg monsuno_trivia.jpg 380946_474839862567014_1954232331_n.jpg Monsuno_CHAR_2_Chase-209x300.jpg monsuno-87.jpg Chase's concept Art.jpg Chase.Suno.full.1230068.jpg 546093_611240352237874_8909736_n.jpg 559622_507989899258221_1065546262_n.jpg monsuno.png Jakks-Pacific-Monsuno-Revised-7.jpg monsuno-chase.jpg Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech